1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arc welding torches, and, in particular, to an arc welding torch having a biasing arrangement characterized by a high compression-to-length ratio, such as an array of Belleville springs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,585, issued to Harold D. Sanders and Thomas C. Landreth and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, generally relates to an arc welding torch wherein a plurality of coaxially disposed ball and socket joints are provided within the body to permit the welding head to assume any predetermined angular orientation with respect to an axis through the torch. The coaxially disposed ball and socket joints are biased into abutting contact one with the other by the provision of an axially extending wire secured at one end to a stationary butt and at the other to a spring retainer. A compression spring serves to impart a biasing force to maintain a compression force on adjacent mated surfaces of the ball and socket joints.
The ball and socket joints and biasing arrangement therefor occupies approximately one-half of the axial length of the torch embodying the teachings of the above-referenced patent. It is believed advantageous to provide a welding torch wherein the head is permitted to occupy any of a wide range of angular orientations with respect to the torch axis, yet, at the same time, provide a biasing arrangement that is more compactly disposed within the torch. It is therefore believed to be of advantage to utilize a biasing arrangement characterized by a high compression-to-length ratio to snugly maintain the torch head in a predetermined angular orientation. It is believed to be of further advantage to provide a torch arrangement whereby the head may be locked in a given angular orientation.